The Reign of Timmy
by Geo Soul
Summary: Timmy's latest attempts to impress Trixie backfire, but unlike so many other times, this time it leads to him getting something MUCH more than just mumiliation.


**Geo: We're back with a new addition to the 'Reign' series this time it's Timmy's turn for a Harem.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Fairly OddParents.**

* * *

The sun is seen rising over Timmy's house with said god-kid sleeping away with a snore.

"Ready Cosmo?"

"Ready Wanda. 3...2...1! WAKEY WAKEY TIMMY!" Cosmo Exclaimed As he turned into an Alarm Clock and Rang loudly.

"Ahhhhhh!" Timmy yelled as he fell out of Bed. "Guys! What was with the yelling?"

"Because it's Almost time for the first day of School Sport and you don't wanna Be Late"

"Can't I just skip it?" Timmy Groaned pulling the Blanket over his Head.

"But sport, if you do that then you might miss your chance to drool over Trixie like last year."

"Hey I did not drool over Trixie!"

"She's right, you drooled so much the gym was designated as shelter in case of a flooding." Cosmo said with a smile As Timmy sighed and got out of bed

"Fine fine, but I'm starting this day off right." He said stretching a little. "I wish I was all clean and had a clean pair of clothes on."

The fairies raised their Wands and he was clean and fully dressed.

"Sweet." he smiled before heading on out of the room and downstairs Where he saw a Note on the Table from his Parents

'Dear Timmy, we're on our way to a long vac-I mean job retreat. Until we get back, you'll have to go to school without us making breakfast, but there's good news. Since you can't live on your own, you'll be staying at Vicky's house after we talked with their folks. Love Mom and Dad.

"What?! Vicky!?" Timmy exclaimed as Cosmo and Wanda Poofed in next to Him.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to stay with Vicky while my folks are on vacation!"

"Relax timmy what's the worst that could happen?" Cosmo said

He and Wanda gave him 'what do you think dipshit' looks.

"What? Did I say something Wrong?"

*Bus stop*

'Alright Timmy, you can do this. You are gonna rock this year.' He thought as Cosmo and Wanda were now Squirrels as the bus came up and the doors opened. 'Here goes!' he thought getting on and tried finding a seat And saw one and sat Next to chester

"Hey Timmy, you ready for the new year?"

"You Bet cause this is the year Trixie Says Yes!"

"Really dude? You're still gonna try that? Even I know when to quit on something, and that's one of them." Chester said with an Eye roll

"Hey, I'm really close, this year it's gonna happen for sure."

*School*

Timmy opened his locker while Cosmo and Wanda transformed into magnets. "Alright guys i know how to get Trixie's Attention"

"How so?" Wanda asked.

"Simple I wish i had Cologne But Not just any cologne the best Kind in the universe!"

"I guess that's not so bad." Wanda remarked.

"Yeah just leave it to me!" Cosmo said raising his wand as it glowed and a vila appeared in Timmy's hands. "There ya go Timmy, best cologne around."

"Thanks guys I'll go try it out now!" he smiled before he saw Trixie walking down the hall. "Watch and be amazed." He muttered as he sprayed himself just as the Lunch bell Rang. He stood there with his eyes closed and didn't see Trixie turn and walk the other way back. Timmy gave a sigh and walked into the Cafeteria. ' At least I'll see her at Lunch after what could happen?'

*30 Minutes Later*

Timmy was sitting outside the principal's office covered in food

"Aw come on!" Timmy groaned upset as he remembered What happened

*Flashback*

Timmy was Eating Lunch when he saw Trixie at the Popular Table. He smiled and grabbed his tray before standing up. "Oh wait i almost forgot" He said as he quickly took out his cologne Bottle and sprayed himself.

Had he Read the Label he would've seen it Read and i Quote "Fantastic Fairy Fanciful Fragrance Made from Fairy Horse Hair" and If he read the Label he would've Also read the Fine Print which also Read and i Quote "Warning For Fairy Use Only If used on anything that's not a Fairy it may Cause Species of the Opposite Gender to Gain the Horniness of a Race Horse".

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff." He said as he threw the Bottle away and walked over before tripping over a can, causing his tray to go flying through the air and land on the popular kids. "...".

"FOOD FIGHT!" One kid called out before everyone started throwing from their trays.

*End flashback*

* * *

'And I didn't even do it this time.'

"Timmy turner!" The Principal exclaimed "Get in here!"

'At least it can't get any weirder' he thought before heading on inside the office. Completely Forgetting he still had the cologne on "Yes Principal Waxelplax?" He said with a Sigh as he sat in front of her Desk

"I'm very disappointed in you, first day back and you already started a food fight?"

"But it wasn't My fault!" he protested while the smell filled the room.

Unbeknownst to him But very Knownst to her

'Huh? What's that smell?' She thought as She enjoyed the Scent which was musky and salty.

As Timmy kept Talking Principal Waxelplax slowly rubbed her thighs

'Oh my, I haven't felt this excited in quite a while.' She thought when She Realized The Smell was Coming from Timmy. "Timmy, did you get some of the meatloaf on you?" She asked in a Low tone.

"No." He said as she leaned in close to him

"Well you smell nice~" She spoke as he gave a blush

'Why is she saying something so weird?' He thought with a gulp as he noticed her Rack

She walked around her desk and went to lock the door and then went to close the blinds. "You know I have half a Mind to Give you three months of Detention for the Stunt You Pulled"

"But I didn't do it!" He protested as she undid her Jacket and shut up seeing her shirt underneath while she kept going.

"However i MAY he inclined to Look the other way on this incident she smiled while tossing her jacket down and started unbuttoning her white top.

"I...I...Uhhhhhhhh what uhhhhh would uhhhhh That be Uhhhhhh?"Timmy Babbled Like an Idiot.

"Relax, you're getting up there in age you should understand what these are." she Spoke unhooking her Bra and letting her breasts bounce out making Timmy go wide eyed and stare. "Like them?" she smirked moving closer and grabbed at his groin making him jump where she felt something hard. "Oooh you're Bigger than Crocker that's for sure"

'Oh my god! Is this really happening?!' He thought as she slowly unzipped his Pants while a bulge was already forming making Waxelplax lick her lips and feel her panties moisten. 'Oh Man it is!'

"Consider this your punishment." She said as she slowly stroked his member making him groan as it got harder and strained against the underwear. "Want me to make it better?"

"Y-Yeah." He stammered as she pulled down his underwear and saw his dick stand fully out which was enormous.

"Oh My You ARE bigger than crocker!" she spoke with a little drool while feeling her panties get soaked through.

'Wow I'm about to get Laid!' he thought before groaning when the principal began to grab it directly.

"Nice Firm and Warm" she muttered while looking like she was in a daze. Principal Waxelplax started to slowly lick up the shaft making Timmy jump and groan From the treatment she was giving him "I'll have a little taste." she said as she engulfed it making Timmy groan as she too in the whole tip and shivered at the salty taste.

She bobbed her head faster as timmy placed a hand on her head

"P-Principal Waxelplax!" He moaned as she licked around the shaft as she sucked

'So big and meaty.' she thought as Timmy Came into her Mouth without Warning

"AHHH!" Timmy Moaned out Loud from feeling like he just exploded in her mouth.

She pulls away and Gulps down his seed. "Oh my goodness. That tasted wonderful." She exclaimed as her Pupils Turned into hearts

Timmy panted while some of his sperm dripped on the ground.

"Time for The next Part Turner!" she spoke with eager before she started taking her skirt off Along with her Underwear making Timmy stare and gulp As she was Now Fully Naked. "Time for me to have a little ride." She said with a Smirk on her Face

"Wait, you mean...right now?" Timmy stammered as his face glows brighter

"You're darn right I am." Waxelplax exclaimed as she stood over him and Positioned herself "I've been untouched down there for way too long!" She exclaimed as she slowly lowered herself downward onto the tip making her moan and Timmy groan.

'its feels tight and she only has the tip inside!' he thought while gripping the chair as she slid on more of it.

'i can't feel myself think!' She thought as her Pussy was slowly stretched open.

Soon she was all the way down on him

"Oh God yes!" She Yelled as she started to move while Timmy couldn't believe he was getting laid.

'Man I can't Wait to tell Cosmo and Wanda!' He grabbed at her breasts and squeezed them. Hard enough for milk to spray out "Woah!" Timmy Exclaimed as he aimed the massive Mammaries towards his Mouth and started drinking up the milk while his principal moaned even louder.

"Timmy Timmy you feel so Magnificent!"

"Yeah i know it's one of my Many natural Talents!" he grinned before latching on her nipple to suck on it directly.

"Oh I'm Cumming!" she moaned before her juices gushed over his dick and Timmy came deep into her as he flooded Her womb.

"AHHHHH!"

*5 Minutes Later*

"That was...Amazing" panted Timmy who leaned back in the chair with a lopsided grin.

"Timmy you No Longer have Detention" she panted while feeling her mind turn to mush.

"Really That's awesome!"

"But you will be spending some time here during lunch for the next month or so."

"Ma'am Yes Ma'am!" he nodded with a smile As he slapped her ass and got dressed making her giggle and sit down behind her desk with him heading out.

*Later*

Timmy was In Crocker's Class Lost in thought as his Godparents appeared on his desk as Pencils

"Hey Timmy!" They said In a Cheery Tone as they Saw His Happy Face.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?"

"Terrible Jorgen made us Ran 10,000 Laps!" Cosmos Complained

"That doesn't sound so bad"

"He Made us do them while dinosaurs chased us!"

"Never Mind"

"But what about you sport? You look really happy." Wanda asked as Timmy explained what had Happened

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

WHOOOO GO TIMMY!"

"Ssssh!"

"Turner! Talking to your pencils Again Eh? Well maybe you'd Like them Over this Pop Quiz What's the Square Root of the Ice cream Sandwich!"

"Um...chocolate?"

"WRONG!"

'Crap.' he thought with a nervous gulp

*Later*

"Ok, that wasn't too bad, but now it's gonna get worse."

"How's That Timmy?" Cosmo asked as Timmy Walked away from the School

"Remember? I have to stay with Vicky."

"Oh yeah...When you die can i have your bike?" Wanda and Timmy could only Glare at the Idiot. "What? it's a Reasonable Question!"

"Sorry we Can't be there For you Timmy But we have to attend a Godparent meeting in fairy world"

"Seriously? I'll die without you guys, literally!"

"Don't Worry timmy it's just till tomorrow"

"Fine, but if you find me in pieces then make sure my parents know it's all their fault."

"Noted"

*Vicky's house*

Timmy gulped as he slowly walked up to the foreboding house. 'I can do this i can do this I CAN DO THIS!' he held a hand up and knocked on the door.

After 3 Minutes of waiting the door opened and Instead of tootie or vicky it was Their Mother Nicky.

"Oh! Hello Timmy, please come inside."

Timmy sighed as the Kindly Often overly stressed out Woman let him inside

"I was already informed of what was going on so you can relax." She told him as he sat down on the couch. "I made cookies if you want some"

"Sure, that sounds great." Timmy spoke happily as he watched her walk away. 'Wow, she's pretty nice.' He thought with a smile as he saw a Family Picture on the Coffee Table. 'Now if only Vicky could relate.' He thought as the picture contained A Younger Vicky A Baby tootie being held by Nicky and the girls Father Vic

"Here you go." Nicky said as she placed the plate down in front of him Had Timmy Read the Fine Print Within the Fine Print he would've Known the Cologne Gives the Wearer a Permanent Smell.

Something Nicky noticed.

'Oh My What's that Pleasant Smell?' She thought sniffing while Timmy munched on a cookie. 'It smells Heavenly!'

Timny saw she was spacing out. "Uh, are you alright?" He asked her as she grabbed the Table

"Y-Yes Timmy." She stammered as she Rubbed her thighs 'My am I getting warm? And why does it smell so musky and good?' Nicky's Breathing started to go faster as her heart was beating like Crazy

Timmy didn't notice as he was enjoying the cookies.

Nicky Could feel her juices leak out down her legs and stared at Timmy. with Lustful eyes "Timmy, why don't you come with me for a moment."

"Uhhhh Sure i guess?" he replied before suddenly getting yanked off the couch and dragged up the stairs.

*Upstairs*

* * *

Timmy found himself thrown on a bed as Nicky slammed and locked the door shut. 'Not Again' he thought while seeing Nicky lick her lips and Take off her Shirt and Pants making blush and gawk at her figure.

"Like what you see?" She purred posing while he started to drool Making her giggle as he slowly nodded

'Wow! She's like Tootie and Vicky put together!' Timmy Thought as she was Now fully Naked

"Why don't I give you something sweeter than some cookies?" She said seductively as she eyed his Hard on in his pants before she walked over and grabbed it making him groan.

"Oh Yeah" he grinned leaning back against the bed As she pulled off his pants and Boxers letting his cock whip out and slap her cheek.

"oh my!"

"See something you like?" He said teasing her with the same phrase from Earlier

"Oh big time, it's bigger than my husband's." She responded as she gently Licked the Tip while reaching down to cup his balls as the scent got stronger Which forced her to deep throat him making him groan with a grin.

"That's right, suck on my dick." He moaned softly as she sucked harder 'Sweet, two in one day.' He thought happily as she fondled his balls "Come on you can suck more than that. he grunted as she went deeper and engulfed his balls making him jump. 'Crap! She took everything in!'

Nicky wrapped her tongue around the testicular Sack as she kept sucking him making him groan louder as he started to feel himself getting close.

"I'm going to Cum!"

That made her suck over it all like a vacuum As Timmy Came into her Mouth making her gag since it went gushing straight down her throat and into her stomach. 'It's thicker than Cream!'

"Take it all you hot as milf!" He moaned out Loud as she swallows the last of it and pulled away with a pop. "Holy...shit." Timmy gasped out happily

"Mmm, that was wonderful." Nicky Groaned wiping her Mouth as she laid on her back. "Come Fuck this Milf"

"But what about your husband?"

"He Never Pays attention To me anymore i think he's too fearful of Vicky to do anything"

'Well with a daughter like her that's no surprise.' he thought as he went over to her and grabbed her breasts before he started kneading them right away.

"Oh Do that More!"

"What? You mean like this!" he said as he pulled her nipples making her moan with a smile. "Who knew you were a glutton for pain." He chuckled as she brought him in for a Kiss and started to wrestle his tongue with her own. Timmy took the chance to enter her slit with his dick slowly stretching the opening up Making her Moan inwardly as she sucked on his tongue desperately Making timmy go in deeper as the inside was tighter than his principal's.

Timmy kept pushing till he felt the tip touch something.

"HE'S TOUCHING MY WOMB!'

'Fuck is this snug!' Timmy thought as he started to thrust in her

Nicky broke the kiss and moaned while wrapping her legs around his hips. "Harder fuck my Womb!"

"It feels like a tiny vice!"

Timmy kept pushing till Nicky felt her pupils shrink "It feels like you're gonna chop my dick off at this rate!"

Nicky and Timmy continued they're rapid Love Making unaware they were being watched. "Nicky I'm going to Cum!"

"Do it inside!" She Moaned as Timmy let loses his seed right into her womb making her throw her head back with a scream As Timmy inflated her Stomach with the person watching going wide eyed.

'No not Fair Mom how could you I wanted Timmy's Baby!' thought the person shown to be Tootie with a blush and rubbing her thighs together. "Mom i swear I'll Make you Pay for Taking My Timmy Baby from me!"

* * *

 **Uh Oh Looks Like tootie's Not Happy With This I mean Who would Anyway Guys Next Time Timmy Tames Tootie and Vicky Gets What's Been Coming to her for 20 Years!**


End file.
